


Only Visitor

by Anonymous



Series: TSV One-shots! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Gen, M/M, also if you are Brett or Eddy don't read this, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: Library AUOr in which Brett is a tired librarian and Eddy can't seem to get enough of reading.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: TSV One-shots! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690240
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Only Visitor

“Uh, hello? Mister Librarian?” Brett doesn’t look up, choosing to continue on cataloging the new books donated by an anonymous donor. He has to do it now, or he’ll get lazy and procrastinate later. 

_ Maybe he’ll buy himself bubble tea as a reward.  _ He tries to motivate himself.

“What is it?” Brett replies.

“Do you know where the history section is? I’m new to this place. I’m Eddy, by the way.” Brett finally looks up from his computer monitor, a little surprised someone came to his library. With the technology available today, Brett wonders why Mister Eddy can’t just read books on his cellphone or any device instead. It’s more  _ accessible _ , right? Eddy offers his hand for a handshake, but Brett doesn’t take it. He raises an eyebrow. He points to where the history section is, and returns his gaze to the monitor.

He hears  _ Mister Eddy’s  _ steps gradually weaken in volume as he skips away—  _ why the hell is he making so much noise? _

_ Well, it’s not like there are any other readers around to be bothered by the noise. _ Brett thinks as he scans the library’s first floor. He hasn’t had any visitors in  _ forever _ . It’s a miracle the library still opens. He sighs.  _ Better get back to cataloging then. _

* * *

_ This man is too noisy.  _ Brett thinks, trying not to act bothered by the tremendous amounts of noise his only visitor makes.  _ It’s not as if there’s anybody else around.  _ He thinks as he sips from a mug of water, grimacing. He would get bubble tea, if not for  _ Mister Eddy  _ visiting everyday and staying in the library for long periods of time. He can’t just leave the library unguarded, even when his only visitor is trustworthy. He just can’t afford losing this job, that’s all.

As if hearing his thoughts,  _ Mister Eddy _ (that reminds him, he doesn’t even know the person’s last name— well, who is he to care? He’ll only need his full name if he decides to borrow any books, which he hasn’t.) approaches his table, grinning.

“Yes? Is there anything you need or is anything bothering you, Mister Eddy?” He asks.  _ Mister Eddy  _ almost drops the book he was holding in shock. 

_ Mister Eddy _ mock gags.

“Please don’t call me Mister Eddy ever again.”

“Okay.”

A few seconds pass, and nobody seems to move. Brett, with nothing to do, plays a song on Piano Tiles, before ultimately closing his phone in frustration. He can’t just seem to get all three crowns on this stupid song.

Brett forgets that  _ Eddy  _ was still there, staring at him the entire time. Embarrassed, he looks away and tries to act busy with his monitor.

“You look cute.” Eddy tells him.

“What?”

“I mean— do you want to get bubble tea? My treat.” Eddy changes the subject. He rubs the back of his head in what Brett assumes is embarrassment.

“Sure.”

* * *

“I mean, why did you even continue to visit the library after that time?” Brett asks.

“Well, first of all, the librarian was hella cute.” Eddy replies. Brett rolls his eyes. “And…” He goes quiet for a few seconds.

“What is it?” Brett asks, curious.

“It was my books that were donated by the mystery donor. I loved reading,” He looks down, ashamed. “So I wouldn’t focus on practicing. Someone got mad, and… you know the rest.”

They hug for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to the Breddyligion discord for inspiring me to write lol.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/flowerfloof)


End file.
